The contractor shall coordinate the data management aspects of the MTA cohort study, monitor the performanceof the sites and the quality of their data, provide data reports for the COTR and site lead investigators, maintain thequality, accuracy and integrity of a computer data system across data collection sites, continually update a website forcommunications and dissemination of study-specific material, and retain records of operational data coding decisionsmade and disseminate decisions made to appropriate clinical site staff and COTR. Along with the NIDA COTR andthe Senior Data Coordinator (s), the contractor will also take responsibility for administering the project bi-weeklyconference calls.